piece by piece
by shirocchin
Summary: Izuku hanya terlalu mengagumi dan menyukai Shouto. Usia yang terpaut hingga lima tahun tak menjadi penghalang baginya untuk semakin jatuh cinta. Dan jatuh cinta bukan proses yang mudah. "Apa kita tidak bisa bersama, Shouto-kun?"


**PIECES**

_by : shirocchin_

.

.

Usia keduanya terpaut lima tahun. Hari ini adalah ulang tahun Todoroki Shouto yang ke lima belas, ketika seorang bocah tetangga dengan kaus penuh noda lumpur dan tanah kering berlari menuju rumahnya menenteng sebuah bingkisan. Nama bocah itu Midoriya Izuku, rambutnya hijau keriwil seperti rumput laut, kedua belah pipinya penuh bintik, dan satu gigi depannya ompong. Ingus selalu setia menjuntai di bawah hidungnya dan Shouto selalu sedia sapu tangan di dalam saku kemudian membersihkan hidung Izuku.

"Bukanya nanti saja kalau di rumah." Izuku berkata malu-malu. Bocah itu menyodorkan sebuah bingkisan yang entah isinya apa. Shouto tersenyum tipis melihat bungkusan kado yang amburadul, pitanya tidak simetris, beberapa bagian terlihat penyok.

"Aku sudah ada di rumah, Izuku. Boleh kubuka?" Shouto menimang-nimang kado pemberian Izuku dengan raut wajah penasaran. Kira-kira hadiah apa yang diberikan oleh bocah yang baru duduk di bangku sekolah dasar untuk orang dewasa sepertinya.

"M-maksudku, nanti saja dibuka kalau sudah di kamar." Izuku menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri salah tingkah. Seperti biasa kediaman keluarga Todoroki sunyi. Hanya ada tukang kebun yang sedang mencabuti rumput di halaman belakang. Izuku tak pernah lewat pintu depan saat berkunjung ke rumah Shouto. Anak itu lebih suka menyelinap lewat halaman belakang di mana ada sebuah lubang yang muat untuk dimasuki tubuh kecilnya. Lebih seru, begitu jawaban polos Izuku saat Shouto bertanya mengapa ia tak pernah membunyikan bel.

"Memang isinya apa?"

"Kalau aku bilang sekarang nanti tidak jadi kejutan."

Kaus Izuku penuh dedaunan yang menempel. Shouto mengambilnya satu demi satu, kemudian mengusap rambut keriwil bocah di depannya. "Pulanglah. Ibumu pasti khawatir. Kau dekil sekali, Izuku. Lekas mandi, sebentar lagi matahari terbenam."

"A-anu, apa nanti malam aku boleh menginap?" Izuku bertanya penuh harap. Bocah itu terbiasa menghabiskan malam di rumah Shouto yang luas dan besar. Izuku tidak menyukai rumahnya yang kecil dan sempit. Rumah Shouto begitu megah. Ada banyak sekali ruangan dan kamar. Saat pertama kali berkunjung, Izuku begitu gembira dan berlarian di sepanjang lorong yang menghubungkan setiap ruangan. Setelah kelelahan, ia akan berbaring sembarangan menghadap kebun belakang, memandang kolam jernih yang penuh dengan ikan koi berenang-renang. Ada pengalaman memalukan saat Izuku ingin buang air kecil. Saking banyaknya lorong dan kamar, Izuku tersesat dan tidak bisa menemukan kamar mandi. Izuku yang saat itu masih berusia tujuh tahun mengompol tanpa bisa ditahan. Cairan kekuningan berbau pesing membasahi lantai kayu. Izuku menangis tersedu-sedu, memutuskan untuk bersembunyi di balik semak-semak karena takut dimarahi.

Belum ada lima menit bersembunyi, akhirnya Izuku memutuskan keluar. Melepas kaus kesayangan bergambar dua ekor kelinci lalu mengelap lantai kayu yang basah karena air kencingnya. Shouto muncul dengan raut wajah heran karena menemukan sosok bocah yang dicarinya sesenggukan tanpai memakai baju. Izuku hampir lari. Saat itu ia ketakutan sekali sampai tidak bisa menatap sepasang iris hijau dan abu-abu milik Shouto. Bukan bentakan atau teriakan marah yang Izuku terima, melainkan sepasang lengan panjang dan kekar milik Shouto merengkuh tubuh kecilnya, menggendongnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Nanti biar pelayan yang membersihkan. Kenapa Izuku menangis?" Shouto menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung kecil telanjang bocah dalam gendongan.

"T-takut dimarahi. K-kalau disuruh mengganti rugi lantai kayunya, aku tidak punya uang." Jawaban Izuku yang polos dan apa adanya membuat Shouto tersenyum tipis. Lucu sekali bocah ini. Shouto tidak memiliki adik. Ia anak bungsu dari lima bersaudara. Ketika orang tuanya memutuskan untuk pindah ke daerah pinggiran dan membangun rumah di samping rumah mungil bercat hijau muda yang sedikit memudar, Shouto senang karena akhirnya ia punya teman baru. Seorang bocah lugu bernama Midoriya Izuku.

"Maaf, Izuku. Malam ini aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat. Mungkin lain kali." Jawaban Shouto membuat Izuku mendesah kecewa. Ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya Shouto tak bisa mengabulkan permintaan Izuku untuk menginap. Izuku yang saat itu berusia sepuluh tahun mencoba untuk menerima meski dalam hati tidak suka. Shouto sudah dewasa. Tidak mungkin pemuda itu ada di rumah setiap saat.

"Jangan ngambek. Besok kau bisa menginap, aku tidak akan pergi kemana-mana." Shouto mencoba menghibur Izuku saat melihat raut wajah sang bocah yang mendadak berubah. Izuku mengangguk pelan. Tersenyum agak dipaksakan, mengucapkan perpisahan, kemudian berlari meninggalkan Shouto yang masih berdiri dengan sebuah bingkisan di tangan.

Setelah bayangan Izuku benar-benar lenyap dari pandangan, Shouto menuju kamarnya. Ia baru saja akan membuka hadiah pemberian Izuku ketika ponselnya bergetar, pertanda sebuah pesan baru diterima.

_Bersiaplah. Malam ini Ayah akan mengenalkanmu dengan calon tunanganmu. Oya, sekaligus merayakan ulang tahunmu. Jangan buat Ayah kecewa di depan para tamu. Aku mengandalkanmu._

Shouto menatap ponselnya tanpa berkata apapun. Ia menghapus pesan tersebut, menyambar handuk dan menuju kamar mandi.

Kado dari Izuku tergeletak di atas meja dengan pita separuh terurai.

Terlupakan.

..

Todoroki Shouto menatap datar gadis berambut hitam dikuncir tinggi di hadapannya. Gadis itu tampak malu-malu dengan kedua pipi memerah. Shouto tidak mengatakan apapun membuat gadis berparas cantik di hadapannya bingung dan tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Todoroki Enji—ayah Shouto, menyuruhnya untuk menghabiskan makan malam berdua dengan Yaoyorozu Momo dengan memesan meja khusus, sekaligus menjadikan momen tersebut sebagai kesempatan untuk saling mengenal satu sama lain.

"Namaku Yaoyorozu Momo. Salam kenal." Suaranya lembut. Shouto memerhatikan bagaimana gadis itu dengan anggun meraih gagang cangkir dengan jemarinya yang lentik.

"Todoroki Shouto." Balasan singkat dan datar yang keluar dari mulut Shouto membuat suasana di sekitar mereka semakin canggung.

"K-kurasa kita seumuran." Momo mencoba mencari topik pembicaraan ringan untuk menghidupkan suasana yang begitu kaku. Terlihat jelas dari ekspresi wajahnya, Shouto tidak menikmati makan malam mewah yang sudah dipersiapkan khusus untuk mereka berdua.

"Ya. Kurasa aku pernah melihatmu di sekolah Yuuei. Kita beda kelas."

"A-aku juga melihatmu beberapa kali. Tak kusangka perkenalan kita di tempat seperti ini." Gadis itu tertawa lirih. Shouto menghabiskan tehnya dengan cepat. Tangannya mengepal keras di bawah sana. Pemuda itu masih menyimpan emosi untuk sang ayah yang selalu semena-mena membuat keputusan sepihak. Hening menyelimuti keduanya hingga getaran ponsel di dalam saku kemeja Shouto memecah suasana.

_Shouto-kun, apa kau di rumah? Aku butuh bantuanmu. Bisakah kau mengantar Izuku ke rumah sakit? Ia muntah sejak tadi dan suhu badannya tinggi. Ia terus memanggil namamu. Aku pergi ke rumahmu tapi tak ada satu pun penghuni di sana. Aku harap kau membalas pesan ini secepatnya._

Midoriya Inko—ibu dari Midoriya Izuku baru saja mengiriminya sebuah pesan singkat darurat. Tanpa bicara apapun, Shouto menyambar jas hitam miliknya kemudian melesat pergi tanpa memandang Momo. Shouto hanya menggumamkan maaf pelan. Meninggalkan Momo yang terkejut karena tiba-tiba saja Shouto menghilang dari pandangan. Shouto tidak peduli dengan ayahnya. Isi kepalanya dipenuhi oleh Izuku untuk saat ini. Dan untuk Momo, Shouto berpikir ia akan minta maaf dengan cara yang lebih baik besok saat di sekolah.

_Aku ke sana secepatnya._

..

Shouto memandang Izuku yang tengah terbaring di ranjang putih rumah sakit. Suara dengkurnya pelan dan halus menandakan anak itu sudah agak mendingan. Dokter sudah memeriksanya dan memberikan obat. Sebenarnya Izuku boleh langsung pulang saat itu juga, namun Shouto menyarankan akan lebih baik jika Izuku dibiarkan menginap satu malam saja untuk jaga-jaga. Wanita yang masih tampak muda di sampingnya menangis sesenggukan. Ia mengucapkan terima kasih berkali-kali. Sapu tangan sederhana basah oleh air mata. Shouto berkata segalanya akan baik-baik saja. Setelah minum obat, Izuku akan lekas sembuh dan bisa bermain seperti sedia kala. Midoriya Inko mengusap sisa air mata, menyalahkan diri sendiri karena tidak mampu menjaga anak satu-satunya.

"Seandainya saja ayah anak itu di sini mungkin aku tidak sepanik ini. Maafkan aku, Shouto-_kun_. Aku selalu merepotkanmu."

"Bukan masalah. Aku akan datang jika itu menyangkut soal Izuku. Bibi tidak perlu khawatir."

Midoriya Inko mengangguk pelan, bangkit dari posisinya dan berjalan menuju ranjang Izuku. Merapikan selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuh anaknya hingga sebatas leher. Shouto memerhatikannya dalam diam. Sejak dulu ia penasaran dengan ayah Izuku. Namun ia tak punya nyali untuk bertanya. Sejak pertama kali mengenal anak itu, Izuku tak pernah sekalipun menyebut nama ayahnya. Mungkin telah terjadi sesuatu pada keluarga kecil itu, dan Shouto memilih untuk bersikap sopan dengan tidak menanyakan hal-hal yang sifatnya sensitif.

Shouto memutuskan untuk bermalam di rumah sakit dan pulang esok pagi. Pemuda itu tidak tega melihat wanita berambut senada dengan sang anak duduk seorang diri dengan tatapan kosong. Namun, sebuah panggilan masuk membuyarkan rencana Shouto.

Todoroki Enji meneleponnya. Shouto mengangkatnya.

"_Kita harus bicara. Berikan alasan yang masuk akal kenapa tiba-tiba kau meninggalkan putri keluarga Yaoyorozu dan mengacaukan segalanya."_

Klik.

Sambungan terputus.

Shouto menghela napas panjang. Pandangannya kembali pada sosok bocah yang masih tertidur pulas. Dengan berat hati ia berkata bahwa ayahnya menyuruhnya pulang. Midoriya Inko mengangguk paham, menepuk pundaknya sebagai ucapan terima kasih.

Shouto merasakan langkahnya terasa berat saat meninggalkan rumah sakit.

Setibanya di rumah, ayahnya sudah menunggu di ruang keluarga dengan ekspresi wajah yang mengerikan. Pria paruh baya itu tak mengatakan apapun, hanya mendekati putra bungsunya dan menamparnya dengan keras hingga tersungkur. Shouto terbatuk, merasakan asin di sudut bibir. Tamparan ayahnya lebih mirip pukulan. Shouto tidak melawan. Hal seperti ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan. Setelah berdebat cukup panjang, Shouto menuju kamar. Pemuda itu mengambil kotak peralatan P3K di rak paling atas, mengambil plester dan membersihkan sudut bibirnya dengan kapas.

Bingkisan dari Izuku menarik Shouto. Ia hampir melupakan sesuatu yang sangat penting. Dengan hati-hati, Shouto membuka kado dari Izuku dan sedetik kemudian ia tergelak lirih.

Sepasang sarung tangan di mana bagian untuk tangan kanan dan tangan kiri tidak simetris.

Di dalamnya ada sebuah memo. Tulisan cakar ayam Izuku acak-acakan. Sepertinya ditulis dengan tergesa.

_Walau tidak sebagus seperti yang dijual di toko-toko, tolong pakai ya! Ibuku sudah susah payah mengajariku. Selamat ulang tahun, Shouto-kun. Semoga panjang umur dan sehat selalu. Semoga kita bisa terus bersama sampai kakek-kakek, hehehe._

..

Dua hari kemudian, di kala matahari terbenam separuh, Izuku sudah berdiri di depan pintu kediaman keluarga Todoroki dengan senyum lebar yang memamerkan giginya yang ompong. Anak itu sudah sehat dan mulai cerewet seperti biasa. Mulutnya ribut sekali saat di rumah sakit, ia ingin cepat pulang dan bertemu Shouto. Izuku menunggu dengan sabar dengan kedua tangan kecilnya dimasukkan ke dalam saku jaket. Malam ini ia ingin menginap di rumah Shouto, bermain _video games_ hingga larut, membaca _manga_, dan bercerita banyak hal. Izuku tak sabar menantikan hal itu. Jantungnya nyaris terlonjak bahagia ketika mendengar suara pintu terbuka.

"Shouto—eh?"

Sepasang iris hijau Izuku membeku. Bukan pemuda berambut putih merah yang ada di hadapannya, melainkan sosok gadis bersurai hitam legam. Cantik sekali. Izuku ternganga. Anak itu sampai tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Oh—Izuku. Kau sudah sembuh?"

Sosok yang Izuku cari muncul di balik punggung sang gadis. Izuku menelan ludah susah payah sementara gadis berkuncir kuda mengangguk dan tersenyum ramah.

"Y-ya, aku sudah sembuh. Shouto-_kun_ sedang sibuk ya? M-maaf jika aku sudah mengganggu kalian." Izuku menunduk dengan raut wajah bersalah sekaligus.. kecewa. Ia tidak tahu perasaan apa yang sedang melandanya saat ini. Yang jelas ia tidak suka saat melihat ada orang lain yang tampak akrab dengan Shouto, terlebih lagi seorang gadis.

"Sama sekali tidak. Masuklah. Kau ingin menginap, kan? Aku sudah menyiapkan _futon_. Yaoyorozu, kurasa sudah waktunya kau pulang. Salam untuk kedua orang tuamu."

Gadis itu mengangguk dengan kedua pipi bersemu. Izuku semakin tidak suka. Bibirnya mencebik namun ia berusaha menyembunyikannya. Shouto meraih tangan kecil Izuku untuk masuk ke dalam rumah. Izuku tak mengatakan apapun selama menaiki anak tangga menuju kamar Shouto. Pemuda itu heran karena biasanya Izuku akan berceloteh ceria. Sampai di kamar Shouto yang berukuran luas, Izuku langsung tengkurap di atas _futon_ yang telah disediakan. Anak itu membenamkan wajahnya di atas bantal. Shouto membawa dua cangkir cokelat panas dan cemilan kesukaan Izuku. Namun anak itu tetap tidak mau bicara atau menatap wajahnya. Shouto kebingungan.

"Izuku.."

Shouto memanggil namanya dengan nada lembut. Izuku tidak bergeming.

Kesal. Izuku merasa kesal sekali. Gadis berkuncir tadi membuat suasana hatinya jadi buruk.

"Apa aku telah berbuat salah?" Shouto meletakkan cokelat panas di sisi _futon_. Izuku masih tak ingin menatapnya. Jemari panjang dan kokoh Shouto bermain di sela-sela helaian hijau bergelombang. Sentuhan Shouto di kepalanya selalu menenangkan Izuku. Menyerah dengan segala kelembutan yang ditawarkan pemuda yang lebih tua, akhirnya Izuku membalikkan badan. Berbaring telentang dengan sepasang bola mata bundar menatap pada dua iris berbeda warna.

"Cuma sedikit kesal." Izuku berkata pelan, kemudian diikuti gerakan bibir yang sedikit melengkung ke bawah seperti bulan sabit terbalik. Shouto langsung paham anak itu sedang ngambek.

"Tidak suka." Izuku memeluk bantal kecil di atas dadanya.

"Hm?" Kedua alis Shouto bertaut.

"Aku tidak suka ada orang lain yang dekat dengan Shouto-_kun_. S-siapa gadis barusan? Cantik sekali. Pasti pacarmu, ya? Padahal Shouto-_kun_ bukan tipe yang suka mengundang sembarangan orang ke rumah."

Ah, jadi ini sumber kekesalan anak itu. Shouto tersenyum tipis. Pemuda itu sudah menganggap Izuku seperti adiknya sendiri. Wajar jika Izuku memiliki sifat posesif padanya. Siapa yang suka kakaknya terlihat akrab dengan orang lain?

"Hanya teman sekolah. Dia datang ke mari untuk memberikan catatan. Jangan merasa kesal, Izuku. Kau tahu sendiri aku hanya memberi perhatian padamu." Kalimat Shouto membuat Izuku menunduk. Ada perasaan bahagia dan penuh kemenangan meluap di dadanya.

"T-tapi tetap saja.." Izuku tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Bocah itu meraih secangkir cokelat panas, meminumnya perlahan kemudian meraup cemilan kesukaan. Mulutnya belepotan. Shouto gemas. Pemuda itu membersihkan sekitar mulut Izuku dengan selembar _tissue_.

"Aku harus bagaimana supaya Izuku tidak kesal?"

"_Uuumm_.." Izuku nampak berpikir dengan pose menopang dagu sok serius. Kepala anak itu selalu dipenuhi ide-ide gila dan unik. Shouto sudah siap dengan segala jenis permintaan absurd Izuku.

"Sudah?"

"Belum. A-aku tidak bisa memikirkan apapun." Izuku meringis. Gigi ompongnya kembali terekspos. Terkadang, bocah itu benci dengan giginya yang tidak lengkap dan ia malu karena anak-anak komplek sering mengoloknya dengan sebutan kelinci ompong. Tapi Shouto menghiburnya bahwa suatu hari nanti giginya akan tumbuh lebih kuat dan wajar jika anak kecil giginya tanggal karena masih berupa gigi susu.

"Mau kubelikan _video game_ terbaru?" Izuku menggeleng. Anak itu tidak suka Shouto menghamburkan banyak uang untuk dirinya. Izuku lebih suka bermain dengan mainan bekas Shouto yang sudah tidak dipakai.

"Umm, b-bagaimana kalau ciuman?" Izuku bertanya malu-malu dengan ekpresi lucu. Shouto tertegun, tidak menyangka permintaan tersebut keluar dari mulut seorang bocah sekolah dasar yang polos.

"Ciuman yang seperti apa? Seperti di film-film? Izuku sebaiknya berhenti nonton sinetron, tidak baik." Shouto merasa khawatir otak suci bocah _innocent_ di hadapannya terkontaminasi hal-hal keruh sebelum waktunya.

"C-ciuman biasa kok! Memang Shouto-_kun_ berpikir ciuman yang bagaimana?" Kemudian Izuku menunjuk pipinya dengan ujung jari. "Di pipi." Jemarinya merayap ke atas. "Lalu di dahi. Itu saja." Detik selanjutnya Izuku merasa salah tingkah. Berlebihankah ia meminta hal semacam ini?

Mendapati reaksi Shouto yang datar-datar saja membuat Izuku kecewa. "_D-dame_?"

Pemuda tampan berbalut _sweater_ hitam bergaris tersenyum tipis. Ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa demi mendengar permintaan Izuku yang kelewat polos. "Baiklah." Sebuah respon singkat disusul dengan gerakan tiba-tiba yang membuat Izuku mematung seketika. Shouto membuat jarak semakin menipis hingga wajah keduanya nyaris bertemu.

_Cup._

Satu kecupan di pipi kiri.

_Cup._

Satu kecupan di pipi kanan.

Bibir Shouto bergerak ke atas. Sebuah kecupan terakhir dengan durasi yang lebih panjang di dahi, setelah itu sang pemuda menarik diri. Pipi berbintik bocah berambut hijau bersemu. Ah, sungguh menggemaskan. Shouto ingin sekali mengadopsi Izuku menjadi bagian dari keluarga Todoroki.

"Masih kesal?"

Izuku menggeleng, kemudian menghambur ke dalam pelukan Shouto yang hangat. "Main _video games_ yuk."

Mereka tak ingat pukul berapa keduanya terlelap. Yang jelas keesokan paginya Shouto terbangun mendapati kepala hijau berantakan milik Izuku berada di atas perutnya.

..

Lima tahun berlalu begitu cepat. Tahu-tahu, Izuku tumbuh semakin tinggi. Dulu, tubuhnya begitu kecil dan kurus. Karena itu ia sering menjadi sasaran anak-anak yang lebih besar untuk melampiaskan kenakalan. Gigi depan yang dulu ompong kini sudah tumbuh. Izuku jadi semakin sering tersenyum dan tertawa lepas.

"Maaf, Izuku. Hari ini aku tidak bisa menjemputmu. Kau bisa pulang sendiri kan?"

Shouto membuka kaca helm. Izuku mengangguk dan tersenyum."Jangan khawatir. Sebenarnya aku ingin bilang kalau Shouto-_kun_ tidak perlu repot antar jemput segala. Aku sudah dewasa sekarang, hehe. Aku bisa melakukan segala sesuatu sendiri."

Shouto mengangguk pelan, mengamati Izuku yang banyak berubah dari segi fisik. Satu-satunya yang tidak berubah hanya senyuman, sepasang iris bundar yang berbinar serta pipi gembil yang mengundang siapapun untuk meremas gemas. Izuku melambaikan tangan untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum sosok mungilnya menghilang dari balik pintu gerbang.

Hubungan keduanya semakin dalam seiring berjalannya waktu. Izuku kini duduk di bangku SMA dan Shouto memasuki tahun kedua di universitas. Menjadi mahasiswa otomatis membuat Shouto lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di kampus. Pemuda itu pernah iseng melamar _part-time_ di sebuah _cafe_ namun berakhir dipecat sehari kemudian karena menimbulkan keributan di kalangan para pelanggan berjenis kelamin perempuan. Shouto tidak sakit hati, ia maklum. Ketampanannya bagai candu. Bukan salahnya ia dilahirkan menjadi _ikemen_ pujaan sejuta umat. Meski intensitas bertemu tidak sesering dulu, Shouto masih menyempatkan diri untuk mengantar dan menjemput Izuku di sekolahnya. Lagi-lagi keberadaannya menimbulkan keributan di depan pintu gerbang dengan sekumpulan gadis berkerumun hanya untuk memandangnya. Dulu, Izuku pasti kesal dan ngambek jika Shouto menjadi pusat perhatian. Kini, anak itu mencoba berpikir dewasa. Ia tidak mungkin menempeli Shouto kemana-mana. Pemuda itu punya kehidupan sendiri. Shouto bukan miliknya. Kemudian, si rambut hijau akan tertawa dalam hati mengenang betapa dulu ia sangat bergantung pada Shouto.

Jika dulu Shouto mencium Izuku saat anak itu sedang ngambek, kini ciuman sudah menjadi kebutuhan. Sebuah rutinitas yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan. Shouto tak ingat bagaimana bibirnya mendarat di tempat yang tidak seharusnya. Mungkin, ciuman di pipi terkesan kekanakan. Mungkin, otaknya saja yang khilaf hingga ia meraup bibir kenyal Izuku dan melumatnya seperti memakan jelly rasa stroberi. Izuku tidak menolak, anak itu justru semakin memajukan bibirnya untuk meminta lebih. Tidak ada yang salah dengan ciuman yang semakin lama semakin di luar kendali karena Shouto tak hanya menyesap bibirnya, namun juga meninggalkan jejak di leher mulus miliknya. Izuku berpikir, mungkin ini bentuk kasih sayang Shouto untuknya. Setelah sesi berciuman, Shouto tidak akan mengatakan apa-apa. Pemuda itu hanya mengusap rambut keriwil Izuku sambil menyunggingkan senyum tipis yang tak bisa dipahami Izuku. Tidak apa-apa, selama Shouto masih berada di sampingnya, ada untuknya, Izuku tidak akan meminta hal lain. Saat itu, Izuku belum menyadari bahwa perasaan meluap di dadanya adalah rasa cinta. Bukan sekedar kekaguman semata.

_Apa kau sudah memberi tahu adikmu soal pertunangan kita?_

Pesan singkat dari Yaoyorozu Momo membuat benak Todoroki Shouto kalut. Pemuda itu menambah kecepatan, membelah jalanan pinggiran kota yang sepi.

..

Di suatu malam ketika bulan bersembunyi di balik gumpalan awan tebal, Izuku mengetuk pintu kamar Shouto tak sabaran. Todoroki Fuyumi, kakak perempuan Shouto sedang tenggelam dalam cerita yang dibacanya ketika sebuah ketukan halus mengganggu konsentrasinya. Fuyumi terkejut ketika mendapati anak sebelah rumah berdiri dengan sepasang mata berkaca-kaca. Anak itu menggumamkan nama Shouto berulang kali. Fuyumi berkata dengan nada lembut bahwa adiknya sedang di luar dan tidak akan pulang. Izuku tidak peduli, ia melewati anak tangga terburu-buru mengentuk pintu kamar yang tak berpenghuni. Fuyumi dilanda kebingungan. Izuku terlihat sangat putus asa dan ingin menangis namun ditahan sekuat tenaga.

"_Aku dan Todoroki-san akan melangsungkan pertunangan minggu depan. Apa kau bersedia datang? Sepertinya Todoroki-san belum memberitahumu, ya? Maafkan aku karena begitu mendadak tapi kuharap kau mengerti, Midoriya-san."_

Tanpa sepengetahuan Shouto, Momo mendatangi sekolah Izuku dan mencari keberadaan pemuda berambut hijau dan menceritakan segalanya. Izuku yang tadinya bersikap riang digantikan tatapan kosong seolah-olah dunia satu-satunya direnggut begitu saja. Izuku berhasil menguasai diri. Anak itu tersenyum dipaksakan, mengucapkan selamat meski terbata karena tenggorokannya tercekat dan lidahnya kelu, dadanya berdentum keras menyakitkan, dan matanya terasa panas karena berair. Momo bukannya tidak peka, wanita itu sangat sadar bahwa ada sesuatu di antara calon tunangannya dan Izuku. Ia sudah mengendusnya sejak iris hitamnya bertemu pandang dengan iris hijau milik Izuku.

"Izuku-_kun_, Shouto belum pulang.." Fuyumi mengikuti Izuku. Wanita itu menghela napas tak mengerti saat mendapati Izuku duduk bersandar di pintu kamar adiknya dengan lutut tertekuk. Napas pemuda itu memburu terlalu jelas. Nyaris terengah-engah. Fakta bahwa Shouto akan segera dimiliki orang lain membuat benak Izuku kacau.

Fuyumi memutuskan untuk menghubungi Shouto. Namun, ponsel adiknya tidak aktif.

Di saat Izuku putus asa memanggil namanya, Shouto tengah menikmati makan malam berdua dengan calon tunangannya.

..

**Bersambung**

_Boku no Hero Academia (c) Kouhei Horikoshi_

_Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam penulisan fanfiksi ini._

**AN** : Jangan baper yak gue yang nulis ini juga kesel maksimal dih :'''((((( Ayo tebak TodoDeku di sini bakal hepi ending gak huhu chapter depan udah tamat kok cuma 2 shots. Padahal gw ada utang buat fik **hurting, loving, healing** sama **anywhere can be paradise** semoga masih sabar menunggu author ngaretan ini :''(((( nggak sempet cek ulang kalo ada typo mohon dimaafkan ya.

Btw, ini republish sih. Dulu pernah kupost tapi lupa kapan terus kuhapus lagi karena labil lmao. Kaget pas nemu ini di folder draft ff bnha, baca ulang, kok aku malah pengen marah2 sendiri hih ngapain nulis scene notp dasar author maso diriku :''((

Kalian maunya tododeku bersatu apa enggak nih? Apa ijuku bakal bundir? Apa shouto bakal jadi homo? Nantikan chap selanjutnya yg entah apdet kapan hehe... makanya semangatin aqu dong aqu butuh support dan kasih sayang kalian nich unchhhhh :'''** /jyjyk


End file.
